Three Minutes
by Cat C
Summary: Missing scenes from "Author, Author" We never got to see Tom talk with his family.
1. Default Chapter

****

Three Minutes

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me. 

****

B'Elanna Torres slowly opened her eyes. It was dark in the room and she wondered what had awakened her. She rolled onto her left side and found an empty space where her husband, Tom Paris, usually slept. 

Slowly, B'Elanna sat up in bed and listened in the darkness. She heard Tom's voice from the living quarters of their cabin. Rising from the bed, she walked quietly into the other room. Tom was faintly silhouetted by the star light coming in the viewport. He was staring into the starscape. 

"Admiral, it's good to see you again. No...no.... that's not right. Well, Dad, it's been almost ten years. How are you?" B'Elanna walked up quietly behind Tom and gently slipped her arms around his waist. 

"You're still nervous about today? It'll be fine, Tom. He loves you. You know that." 

"I....I guess so. It's just that we haven't really spoken since he threw me out of our house after I was discharged from Starfleet." Tom answered as he turned around in her embrace and kissed her forehead ridges. 

B'Elanna tilted her head up and brought her arms up around his neck. She pulled his head down and captured Tom's mouth with hers. Tom put his arms on B'Elanna's shoulders and returned the kiss. "Let's go back to bed. We're on duty in two hours." B'Elanna said as she slowly led him back into the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom entered the turbolift after leaving his quarters. "Bridge." he commanded the computer. _'Why am I so nervous about a simple talk with my family?' _Tom thought as the turbolift started to move. 

It was just over six weeks since the crew began to talk with their families through the Transgalactic Com Link. Seven and Harry had thought of bouncing a Tachyon beam across the quantum singularity which afforded them the opportunity to speak directly to the Alpha Quadrant. Neelix had handed out the 146 isolinear chips. One for each member of the crew. Tom drew number 6 but had traded with Harry who drew number 130. Harry was so anxious to speak with his parents and Tom was in no hurry to face his family. They were only able to access the link for 11 minutes a day so, only a few crew members could speak with their families each day. 

Suddenly, the six weeks were over and it was Tom's turn to receive a call from home. Now that the day was actually here, Tom was not sure if he wanted to go through with it.

Tom entered the bridge and took his station at the helm. The first half of his shift was uneventful and his relief pilot appeared at his side before he knew it. "Join you for lunch?" Harry asked, as they left the bridge. 

"Sure, Harry." Tom quietly replied. Harry could see that something was bothering his friend but wasn't sure if Tom wanted to talk about it. He often kept things inside when he was upset. They rode quietly to deck 5 and headed to the mess hall for lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neelix was bustling around behind the counter, stirring several large pots on his stove. "Is that Plinka Rind Stew, Neelix?" Harry asked as they approached the counter. 

"Oh yes, Mr. Kim. I know it is one of your favorites. I'm also working on a surprise for dinner." 

"Aren't most of your dishes surprises?" Tom questioned the affable cook with a small smile on his face. 

"Why, Tom, one would think that you don't appreciate my cooking." Neelix grinned at the two men as he served up ladles of the stew. They took their trays and went to a small table next to the viewport.

"So, today's the day you get a call from home." Harry remarked as they began to eat. 

"Yeah. Today's it." Tom answered with an apprehensive look on his face. "I don't know what to say or if I'm up to facing them after all this time. I haven't seen anyone since my trial." 

"It'll be fine, Tom. Just tell them how you are now and listen to their news." 

"That's just what B'Elanna said this morning."

Harry's com badge chirped suddenly. "Ensign Kim, please report to Astrometrics. I require your assistance." came Seven's voice. Harry gave Tom a faint smile as he got up and left the mess hall. 

Tom quietly resumed eating his lunch. He was pushing the food around on his plate when Neelix came up to the table. "May I join you, Lt.?" 

"Sure, Neelix. Have a seat." 

"Lt., I noticed how quiet you were earlier. Lt. Torres told me, this morning, that today you get your call from home.." 

"I guess the whole ship must know that it's my turn today." Tom answered softly. 

"If I'm not being too bold, Lt. Torres also said that you were uneasy about it." 

"Yeah, I am. It's been almost ten years since I've spoken to anyone in my family. I wasn't exactly the favored son when I last saw them. I don't know what I'm going to say to them." 

"Tom, they're your family. No matter what happened in the past it doesn't change that. You're a fine officer and a good man. They know that and they love you. Just tell them that you love them too. Not having a family to go back to, I know how important family is. Reach out to them and I know they'll reach back to you." 

Neelix put his hand on Tom's shoulder as he stood to return to the kitchen. "Thank you, Neelix. You're a good friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom stood, took his tray to the recycler and left the mess hall. As he neared the turbolift, his com badge chirped. "Lt. Paris, could you please report to sick bay." the Doctor's voice requested. 

Tom entered the turbolift. "Sick bay." he instructed the computer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom entered sick bay to find B'Elanna sitting on the edge of a biobed. "Are you OK?" he asked as he rushed over to her. 

"Lt. Torres is just fine." The Doctor stated as he returned to the biobed. "I just wanted to inform you both that the latest scans reveal that the pregnancy will likely be longer than I first anticipated." 

"What!" B'Elanna exclaimed. "You already said that it would be longer than normal Klingon pregnancies. Now you're telling me it will be even longer?" 

"I'm sorry, Lt., but it does look that way." the Doctor replied as he walked towards his office. Tom held B'Elanna's hands with his and leaned his forehead against hers. 

"We'll get through this, ...together." 

"Just like we'll get through your call this evening, Tom. You supported me when I spoke to my father. Now, it's my turn to stand with you." B'Elanna gave Tom a quick kiss on the cheek and got off the biobed. "I have to go back to engineering. See you at 1700 hours?" 

"Yeah, 1700 hours."

"Lt. Paris, may I speak with you a moment?" the Doc asked as he came out of his office. 

"Sure, Doc. What is it? You're sure B'Elanna's OK?" 

"Yes, she's just fine. It's you I'm worried about. You've been much too quiet the past few days. I'm beginning to miss your acerbic wit." 

"I'm fine, Doc. Just have something on my mind." 

"Maybe I could help, if you're willing to talk about it?" 

"My number came up today. My call from home and I'm not sure if I want to go through with it." 

"Mr. Paris, I've seen how the crew has looked forward to their time with their families. Surely you want to speak with your parents, let them know all the things you've been doing over the past seven years, and introduce them to your wife." 

"Yeah..... sure, Doc. I want to do all of those things but I'm not sure how much they want to talk to me." 

"They would not be making the call if they did not want to see and talk to you. You, at least, have family to speak to. I only had that unscrupulous publisher." 

"But that was resolved, Doc. You were found to be an artist with complete control over your work. You did find another publisher, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I did and the revised work will be published soon. Tom, I respect you as an officer and value you as a friend. Go through with the call and give your family a chance to know the new you that everyone here on Voyager knows." 

The Doc put his hand on Tom's shoulder as they walked to the doors. "Thanks, Doc. I'll do that. See you tomorrow for Alpha shift." 

Tom walked to the turbolift and headed back to the bridge. _'I guess everyone is right. I need to give them a chance just like I've been given one. I wonder if Dad will be there too.' _Tom thought as the doors opened onto the bridge and he walked down to take his place at the helm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

B'Elanna came around the corner and looked toward the doors of Astrometrics. She saw Tom leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. "Hi. It's almost 1700. Are you ready to go in?" She greeted her husband and took his hands in hers. 

Tom opened his eyes and gave her a slight smile as he answered. "Yeah, might as well get this over with."

They waited until the doors opened and an Ensign from telemetry passed them. Holding Tom's hand, B'Elanna gently pulled him into Astrometrics. Seven stood at the back console. "Good afternoon, Lts. Your call is starting to come through, Lt. Paris. You have three minutes." 

"Thank you, Seven." he replied hesitantly. 

Tom and B'Elanna approached the view screen and he unconsciously assumed a position of attention. The static on the screen cleared and two women could be seen, seated on a royal blue couch in a very comfortable looking room. They were similar in appearance with familiar blue eyes, soft blonde hair and nervous smiles on their faces. The older woman's eyes began to tear as she reached her hand out to the image of her son. "Oh, Tom, you look so good." 

Tom's face paled, as he gripped B'Elanna's hand tightly. "M...Mom...." he whispered. "You look wonderful. I've missed you." 

"We've missed you too, Tom, ...so very much. ....... So, ....this must be B'Elanna. Welcome, dear, to the Paris family." Elizabeth Paris looked warmly at B'Elanna. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Paris." B'Elanna replied with a small smile on her face. 

"Please, call me Elizabeth, dear." 

Tom found his voice and, smiling at his mother, said. "Yes, Mom, this is my wife. The woman who tamed your wild son. B'Elanna that beautiful woman sitting next to my mother is my sister, Moira." 

"Tommy, you look great!" Moira exclaimed. "Sorry Kathleen couldn't be here. She wanted to come but the doctors at Starfleet Medical wouldn't let her leave." 

"She's OK, isn't she?" Tom asked with a worried look on his face. Kathleen and Tom were the nearest in age, when they were growing up, and he felt a certain closeness to her. 

"Oh, she's just fine. She gave birth to twins yesterday morning." 

"Twins?" 

"Yes, she and Patrick have been married for three years now. The twins are as healthy as can be. There's one of each. Jennifer Elizabeth and Thomas Patrick O'Brien. ..... Oh, Tommy, we thought you were dead. Kathleen and Patrick promised each other that if they ever had a son, they would name him after you." Moira stated, with tears in her eyes. 

"O'Brien?" Tom questioned. 

"Yes, he has a brother on DS9, Miles O'Brien." "He's their chief engineer." 

B'Elanna spoke up. "I've met him before." 

"That's right. Patrick said his older brother was an engineer. Patrick is a muscian just like Kathleen. They perform in the San Francisco Symphony, right here in town." 

B'Elanna could feel Tom's breathing slow and his hand relax, as he talked with his sister. "Tommy, I have to go now. I have a transport waiting. I have to be at the Mars base tonight." 

"So, you're still on archeological digs, Sis?" 

"Sort of, Tommy." 

"Moira's in charge of this latest dig, Tom." Elizabeth's pride in her daughter's accomplishments coming through in her voice. 

"Bye, Sis. I love you." 

"Love you too, Tommy. Hurry home, both of you." 

"Well, Tom. Let me just look at you. I swear you look even taller than the last time I saw you." 

"That was at my trial, Mom. I don't think I was standing quite so straight back then." Tom answered with a slight trace of bitterness in his voice. 

"Tom, all of that is in the past. We've read the reports from your EMH about all you've accomplished in the past seven years. We're all so very proud of you, Tom." 

"All of you? Wh....where's Dad?" Once again, Tom's hand squeezed B'Elanna's tightly. 

"He wasn't sure if you wanted to speak with him, Tom. He's afraid to face you after your argument." 

"Argument!! Mom, he threw me out of our house. He told me to never come back. That he no longer had a son." Tom's voice began to rise and he stepped back from the view screen. 

"Tom, that's in the past. He regrets what happened between you two. He loves you, Tom."

A low beep sounded from the console and Seven turned to Tom. "One minute left Lt." 

"Thank you, Seven." Tom could hear Moira's voice in the background telling someone to sit down now because there wasn't much time left. He let out a small gasp and his hand trembled slightly in B'Elanna's as an older version of himself slowly sat down next to Elizabeth. Steel blue eyes looked back at steel blue eyes. "Admiral, you're looking well." 

"Thomas." his father stated. 

Elizabeth looked at both of the Paris men and whispered to her husband. "Now is not the time to be a stubborn, old fool. He's your son. Let him know that." 

"Tom, I'm so sorry." 

"Dad, I'm sorry." both men spoke at the same time. Tom's grip on B'Elanna's hand tightened as he looked at his parents for the first time in almost ten years. 

"I was wrong, Son. You didn't deserve to be treated like I did. Then, we thought you were dead. Well, I thought you were dead. Your Mother always believed you were alive and would be coming home to us again." His father's eyes began to tear as he looked with pride at his youngest child. 

"Dad, it's OK. It's over now." 

A low beep alerted them to Seven, at the console. "I'm sorry, Lt. you have 20 seconds left." 

"Son, I love you and I'm proud of you." Owen Paris looked into his son's face with a sad expression. 

"I...I love you too, Dad." Tom replied as the screen faded into static. 

Tom and B'Elanna slowly walked out of Astrometrics with her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders. "Do you think he heard me? The transmission shut off so quickly." 

"Of course he did. Even if he didn't, Tom, he knows you love him and now, you know he loves you too." 

"Yeah, I guess he does." 

"I'm actually looking forward to the next round of calls." B'Elanna said as she turned into the turbolift. 

"Me too. ....Computer, mess hall."

The End


	2. The Other Side of the Galaxy

Three Minutes  
  
  
Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me.  
  
Author's note: I intended this story to be a stand alone but several of my friends have been asking for more, so here goes. This chapter deals with Tom's family in the Alpha Quadrant and their reactions to being able to speak with him.  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Other Side of the Galaxy  
  
  
  
Moira Paris burst into her parent's kitchen to find her mother taking a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of her old fashioned oven.  
  
"Mmmm. They smell great, Mom. Did Dad call you?" Moria grabbed a cookie off the tray and took a quick bite. "Ouch, they're still hot."  
  
"Of course, dear. They're right out of the oven. No, Dad didn't call this morning, why?" Elizabeth Paris smiled at her eldest daughter.  
  
Moira was home between archeological digs on Vulcan. Moira was an acclaimed archeologist and one of the few humans allowed at the ancient sites on Vulcan.  
  
At that moment the communication system, in the den, beeped with an incoming call. Wiping her hands on a towel, Elizabeth walked into the den and over to her husband's desk.  
  
"Elizabeth." Owen Paris's face appeared on the view screen. "The Midas array is up and the Voyager crew will be able to receive personal calls from their families. We should hear, when Tom will be able to be called, soon." Owen's voice was steady but Elizabeth could see the concern in his face. The last meeting between father and son had not gone well...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will the bailiff please read the sentence." the Advocate General looked down at the desk to his right.  
  
Tom Paris, formerly of Star Fleet, had risen from his seat and faced the judge's table. He was dressed in the gray jumpsuit of a Federation prisoner. He stood at attention with a calm look on his face.  
  
"Thomas Eugene Paris, you have been found guilty of treason against the Federation. You are hereby sentenced to ten years in the Aukland Federal Penal Colony, in New Zealand. You will be transported there at 1300 hours today. You will have one hour in which to see your family members." the bailiff read aloud.  
  
Tom's face blanched. _'Ten years! Oh, god! I never thought it would be so bad. I was only with the Maquis for two months. Maybe Dad could ........ No...... he didn't even attend the trial.'_ Tom's hands were placed in restraints and he was led from the courtroom. As they neared the back of the room, his father stood up from his chair and looked straight into Tom's eyes.  
  
"Dad... I'm sorry." Tom whispered as he locked glances with his father.  
  
"I have no son, Maquis!" Owen Paris spit out, turned on his heels and left the courtroom.  
  
Tom's face fell and he was led away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owen Paris sat in his office at Star Fleet headquarters. He had just terminated a communication with his wife. The morning new shows had already  
announced that the Voyager crew would be able to receive calls from family members soon, through the Midas Array. Lt. Reginald Barclay had outdone himself with his tireless work on the Pathfinder project. They had first made audio contact with Voyager a little over a year ago but communication had been at a minimum and he had not spoken to his only son.  
  
_'I wouldn't know what to say to Thomas and I doubt he would listen to me anyway. I wish I knew what went wrong between us. We were so close when he was a child.'........._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Once more, please, Daddy." the high pitched, five year old voice pleaded. Owen Paris and his son, Tom were on the Holodeck at Star Fleet  
headquarters. They had just finished a shuttle run simulation, with Tom doing the flying for the last 20 minutes and he had landed it with a very slight bump.  
  
"Not now, Tom. Your mother is expecting us home for dinner." Owen answered as he looked with pride at the blond haired boy bouncing up and down in the pilot's seat.  
  
"But, Daddy. I know if we tried it again, I could land it without any bumps." Tom's blue eyes sparkled with a mischievous look. 

Owen could not deny his son's quest for the perfect flight. "OK, Tom but only one more time or your mother will have both of our hides." he smiled indulgently at his son and reset the parameters for the shuttle flight.  
  
Later, on the way home, in their private transport, Tom fell asleep in the seat curled against his father. Owen carried the boy into the house and placed him on a couch in his den.   
  
Elizabeth came into the room with a small grin on her face. "What was it this time, Owen? Another flock of exotic birds, a new Orion class starship, or a shuttle program?"  
  
Owen glanced sheepishly at his wife and then looked with pride at his sleeping son. "A shuttle program. He flew a level 5 program and landed it as smoothly as any second year cadet." A huge smile lit up Owen's face.  
  
"Take him up to his room. I'll bring a tray up with his dinner." Elizabeth smiled knowingly at her two 'men'. Owen's love for his youngest child was clearly evident and Tom looked up to his father as well, the newest Captain at Star Fleet.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen's thoughts returned to the present, as a communication came through on his desk system. "Daddy, is it true, we're going to be able to talk to Tommy?" a bubbly, feminine voice asked. The blue eyes, wide with excitement, were so much like Tom's that he had to blink hard and look away from the view screen.

His second daughter looked so much like her younger brother that he had to swallow before he could speak. "Kathleen, how did you hear about this?" 

"It's on all of the morning news vids, Daddy. Patrick and I would love to come over when you make the call. That's OK with you, Daddy?" she asked in a quiet voice. "You are going to call him, aren't you?" the anxious look on her face renewed an ache in Owen's heart. _'Even Kathleen is worried about how Tom will accept talking to me.' _he thought sadly.

"Of course, Kathleen. You and Patrick are always welcome at the house. You know your mother wants you to stay until the twins are born." Owen answered.

"Oh, Daddy. I'm just fine. Being pregnant is not an illness. Mom should know that, after all she had three of us. Besides the babies aren't due for at least two months." Kathleen smiled. "I wonder what Tommy's wife is like. The pictures on the news vids, of their wedding, sent through the array, were such poor quality it was hard to see what she looked like."

"All I know, is that she's half Klingon and was with the Maquis before they were pulled into the Delta Quadrant." Owen's voice took on the authoritative tone he used with his subordinates.

"Oh, Daddy. They've all been out there together for seven years now. I'm sure there are no distinctions between Star Fleet and the Maquis. Besides, Tom sounded so happy in his letter to me last month. He said that B'Elanna is also pregnant. It's great Tommy's kid will be the twins' cousin." Kathleen flashed him the famous Paris smile.

"OK, honey. I won't prejudge her. If she's made Tom happy she must have good qualities. I have to sign off now. See you next Sunday for dinner." Owen ended the transmission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five weeks passed agonizingly slow for Elizabeth Paris. _'I hope Tom is OK and that he's happy.' _she thought. _'I can't believe he's married and going to be a father.'_ She sat on the couch in the den awaiting a call from her younger daughter. Kathleen was expecting twins in another three weeks. Her thoughts drifted back 20 years.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, Kathleen wants to play house again, with babies." Tom came stomping into the kitchen. His blue eyes dark and a scowl on his face. At ten, he thought he was too old for his sister's games.

"Now, Tom, you know she misses Moira." Elizabeth tousled the blond hair on her son and pulled him into an embrace.

"She misses Dad too." he said solemnly. "And, so do I. He was only supposed to be gone for six weeks, Mom. It's been almost ten now and he hasn't called us in over two weeks." Tom's face clouded over. Even at his young age, he knew how serious deep space missions were and how dangerous they could be.

"We should hear from your father soon, Tom." she tried to reassure him.

They were interrupted by the chime at the front door. Elizabeth went to answer it with Tom at her side.

Standing at the door was Admiral Stone with his aide, a young Lt. Commander. "Mrs. Paris, may we come in please?" the Admiral asked.

Elizabeth's face paled as she backed away from the door. "Tom, go upstairs with your sister until I call you two down."

"But, Mom. This must be about Dad." Tom implored. "I want to stay."

"I'm sorry, Tom. Go upstairs, now." she ordered.

"Yes, Ma' am." Tom replied and went to find his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth entered Kathleen's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Tom and his sister noted her pale face and climbed up on the bed on either side of her.

"Mom, it's about Dad, isn't it?" Tom asked. He was trying to sound brave but his lower lip quivered as he spoke.

"Yes, dear. Your father and one of the Ensigns on his ship where on an away mission in a shuttle and they've disappeared. Star Fleet has sent out another ship to try to locate them." her voice trembled as she answered Tom.

"How long have they been missing?" Kathleen asked in a small voice.

"For five days so far. Star Fleet is doing everything they can to find them. We have to believe that they'll be found soon and be OK." Elizabeth answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But they were not OK. Captain Owen Paris and Ensign Kathryn Janeway had been captured by the Cardassians and Owen had been tortured. He refused to talk with his wife about the experience and would not go for counseling.

__

'Everything changed after the Cardassians.' Elizabeth thought. _'Owen was so hard on everyone but especially on Tom. He wanted him to act like a cadet and he was only a little boy of ten. It only got worse when Tom was a teenager. They fought almost constantly. I know that Tom still loves Owen and Owen loves his son. If only they can tell each other, after all these years.' _her thoughts were broken off by the beep of the communication system.

"Mom! The twins are coming early. I've started having contractions and the doctor wants to put me in the hospital now." Kathleen's voice startled her mother.

"Twins will sometimes come early, dear. Is Patrick back from the concert tour?" Elizabeth questioned with concern in her voice. "Do you want me to come and help?"

"No, Mom. We're fine. Patrick got home last night. He's packing a bag for me now." Kathleen smiled warmly at her mother. "Oh, Mom. I won't be there for Tommy's call." her face reflecting her disappointment.

"I'm sure he'll understand, dear. Now get to the hospital and have Patrick call me when you're close to delivering. I love you." Elizabeth touched her hand to the view screen.

"We're on our way. I love you too, Mom." Kathleen signed off the transmission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Moira, please sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet with your pacing." Elizabeth cautioned her daughter, fully understanding her nervousness. The day was finally here. In less than 15 minutes they would be patched through to Voyager and be able to see and talk with Tom. She had not seen him since he was cashiered out of Star Fleet. Owen had forbidden them from attending Tom's trial, after he was caught fleeing from the Maquis base.

"Mom, how can you be so damn calm. We're actually going to see Tommy." Moira sat on the edge of the blue couch in the den.

"Moira, please, your language. I know you're excited but there's no need for that. I'm just as apprehensive but pacing won't help. Elizabeth was cut off by the Federation symbol appearing on the view screen.

The static cleared and standing before her was Tom. Elizabeth's eyes began to tear as she reached her hand out to the image of her son. "Oh, Tom, you look so good." 

"M...Mom...." he whispered back. He looked so tall and handsome in his Star Fleet uniform. He gripped the hand of the beautiful woman standing next to him. _'She must be B'Elanna. She's as beautiful as he had said in his letters home. I can see the love in her eyes for Tom.'_

Elizabeth spoke to B'Elanna and welcomed her into the Paris family. Moira jumped into the conversation and told Tom about the twins, the boy being named after him. When she told Tom that she had to leave, she was only partly honest with him.

Moira moved to the door of the den and looked at her father. He stood at the front window gazing up at the sky. "You can't see them from here, Daddy. He's too far away to touch but not too far to talk to." She went to him and lightly touched his arm.

Owen turned to Moira with an anguished look on his face. "He doesn't want to talk to me, Moira. I told him to leave this house and then at his trial I told him I had no son."

"Daddy, that was a long time ago. I know he forgives you. He needs you, please go and talk to him." she pleaded as she pointed him towards the den.

They could hear Elizabeth's voice as they neared the doorway.

"He wasn't sure if you wanted to speak with him, Tom. He's afraid to face you after your argument." she was explaining to Tom.

"Argument!! Mom, he threw me out of our house. He told me to never come back. That he no longer had a son." Tom's voice began to rise.

Owen turned away from the door but Moira grabbed his hand. "Daddy you have to talk with him. Please go and sit down, now. There isn't much time left."

He reluctantly entered the den and sat down next to his wife. He looked into a reflection of himself at a younger age and watched as his son stiffened his posture and greeted him. 

"Admiral, you're looking well." Tom's voice held little emotion.

He swallowed and could only say Tom's name but in his officious manner.

__

'Why is this so difficult? He's my child."

Elizabeth looked at the two men she loved more than life itself and leaned into her husband. "Now is not the time to be a stubborn, old fool. He's your son. Let him know that." she whispered.

They spoke in a torrent of words, overlapping each other with apologies for their words and actions. Suddenly Owen heard a voice giving Tom only 20 more seconds until the transmission would be cut.

"Son, I love you and I'm proud of you." he said slowly and calmly although he was trembling inside.

"I...I love you too, Dad." Tom replied as the screen faded into static. 

Owen was squeezing Elizabeth's hand so tightly it hurt, but she did not tell him to release her hand. She saw his eyes fill with tears as he reached out to the view screen. His image was gone but she could still hear Tom's voice telling his father that he loved him.

"Did he hear me?" Owen's voice barely a whisper. He could not take his eyes off of the screen. It was almost as if he stared hard enough Tom would reappear.

"Of course he did. He's always known you love him, Owen but he needed to hear you tell him you're proud of him." she cupped his chin in her hand and gave him a warm kiss.

"I miss him so much." Owen said.

"So do I." Elizabeth responded. "So do I."

The End

Author's note: Should I continue this with reactions after the call? Please review and let me know.


	3. Reflections

****

Three Minutes

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me. 

****

A special thanks to: My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

Chapter 3 - Reflections

Seven watched as Tom and B'Elanna exited Astrometrics together. Tom was the last crew member to speak with his family today. She shut down the view screen and looked at the logs for the next day. The calls would start at 0900.

Seven could sense that Tom's call had been quite emotional for him as well as his family. Both Tom and his father had been constrained when they began to talk but ended the conversation with apologies and admissions of love for each other. 

Seven had talked about families and past deeds with Tom when she had first come on board Voyager. Tom had said that everyone had a past but it was what they made of themselves now that mattered.

__

' He was able to forgive his father and tell him that he loved him.' she thought. Would she have been able to forgive her father for bringing them into Borg space where they had been assimilated? She hadn't thought of her parents in years. Now that the crew was able to speak with their families on Earth, she felt a longing for family. She had spoken with her Aunt and learned among other things that she had always liked strawberries. Is that what families were about, thoughts of childhood and shared memories?

The doors to Astrometrics slid open softly. Nobody was scheduled to receive a call until tomorrow. Seven turned to see Harry standing in the entrance gazing at her. He walked to her side and slowly reached out to brush a single tear that trailed down her right cheek. "Are you OK?" he asked kindly.

"Yes." she whispered. "I'm fine, just a little tired. It's been a long day with many crew members coming in to talk with their families.

Harry took her in his arms for a gentle hug then stood back. "I was just heading to the mess hall and stopped to see if you would join me for dinner." he smiled hesitantly at her.

She looked into his dark eyes filled with concern and gave him a tentative smile in return. "That would be agreeable. I find that I am in need of nutritional supplements at this time." She took his offered arm and walked out into the corridor, glancing back at the view screen as the doors closed behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom and B'Elanna walked silently back to their quarters. Tom's hand shook as he keyed in the entry code at their door. It had been an emotional reunion with his family. B'Elanna broke the silence. "Do you want to eat dinner now?" she asked softly.

"I'm not really hungry but you need to eat." he replied in a low voice. He moved to the view port and gazed out at the starscape. B'Elanna noted that he had returned to the same spot she had found him in early that morning. He didn't hear her commands to the replicator or sense when she came up behind him. She gently slipped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back.

"Come sit down, you've had a long day." she took him by the hand and led him to the table. As he sat down, he noticed a steaming mug of tomato soup and a plate with several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on it. Comfort foods Tom called them and his wife knew he needed comfort at that moment.

Tom gave her a small smile as he gathered her into his arms. "I must be the luckiest guy in the Delta Quadrant. What did I do to deserve you?" he gave her a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Eat first, snuggle later, Tom." she pressed him down into a chair and sat next to him. She took one of the sandwiches and bit into it. She never understood his passion for peanut butter but over the past year had gotten to like it almost as much as Tom. She picked up her glass of milk, _'good for the_ _baby'_ both Tom and the Doctor had insisted. But why did it have to taste so strange?

Tom sipped the soup and absently picked up one of the sandwiches. "He's proud of me." barely a whisper as if he was talking to himself. His gaze focused on another place and time.

B'Elanna reached out and took his chin in her hand and turned his face towards hers. "Yes, he's proud of you and he loves you, Tom." He leaned into her touch. She looked into his clear blue eyes. "Do you want to talk about the call?"

"I'm not sure if I can right now." he replied quietly and they resumed their meal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Seven entered the mess hall and made their way down the serving line. Neelix had several choices for dinner and they filled their trays. Choosing a corner table, the two sat down and began to eat.

"The crew are very close to their families." Seven noted wistfully as she looked into Harry's dark eyes.

"Yes, they are. We're a long way from home and its been over seven years since we've been able to speak directly to our families." Harry replied as he returned her gaze. _'She's so beautiful and seems so lonely.' _He took her hands in his. "You have family here as well as on Earth, Seven. People who care about you." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and released them.

She gave him an uncertain smile and resumed eating. They finished their meal in silence and rose to leave the mess hall. "Ensign Kim, I understand that you have been practicing a new musical arrangement for your clarinet." Seven turned to Harry as they approached the turbolift.

A faint blush rose in Harry's cheeks. "Yes, I am but who told you?"

"Lt. Paris informed me of it this morning. Would it be OK if I was to listen to this arrangement?" Again, she smiled slightly at him.

His face blushed even deeper but a grin began to spread to his eyes as he answered. "I'd be honored if you would come and listen to me play."

They entered the turbolift and Harry gave the command for the crew's quarters as the doors closed behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom and B'Elanna sat on the small couch in their quarters. Tom sipped the Vulcan spiced tea he had replicated after they finished eating. B'Elanna held a steaming cup of Raktajino in her hands. Tom's hands trembled slightly as he placed his cup on the table in front of them. "I don't know what changed between my father and I. We were so close when I was young."

B'Elanna gave him a warm embrace and gently rubbed his back in a soothing motion. "Tell me about him when you were a boy."

His eyes sought the memories of happy times spent together. "When I was five years old my father took me to Starfleet headquarters and we flew shuttle programs. I flew a level 5 program and kept having problems with the landing. He wanted to leave but I insisted on staying until I could land the shuttle smoothly. We stayed and I did it on the eighth or ninth attempt."

"A level 5." B'Elanna asked in astonishment. "That's something second year cadets are tested on."

"I think he would let me stay all night until I landed it." a smile spread across Tom's face as he thought back to that day......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Once more, please, Daddy." Tom turned to his father. He wanted to land the shuttle simulation smoothly. They had been at this program for several hours. The five year old never seemed to tire when he was flying the Starfleet simulators. Captain Owen Paris was rightly proud of his son. The boy with the bright blue eyes had a natural touch for flying. He was working on a level 5 program which was usually taught in the second year at the Academy.  
  
Owen smiled down at the blond haired boy in the pilot's seat. "OK, Tom but only one more time or your mother will have both our hides."  
  
Tom landed the shuttle as smoothly as any cadet and the two walked to Owen's private transport. Tom snuggled against his father and was asleep when they reached home. Owen carried him into the house and faced his wife's smiling face. She knew he indulged their youngest child but he also had high aspirations for Tom. As a Paris, he was expected to attend Starfleet Academy, graduate with honors, and become an Admiral like his grandfather and great grandfather before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom's thoughts returned to their quarters as B'Elanna continued to slowly rub his back. He turned to her with pain filled eyes. "We were never so close as when I was flying." He got up and returned to the view port. "Things changed after he and Captain Janeway were captured by the Cardassians." His voice low and hesitant.  
  
B'Elanna came up to him and took his hands in hers. "That's all in the past. He's reaching out to you now, Tom. You told me to try to forgive my father  
and to reconnect with him. You need to do the same." She started as she felt the baby kick. She placed Tom's hands over her abdomen. "Your daughter is  
making her presence known. This is our future, Tom."  
  
Tom felt the baby kicking and enfolded B'Elanna into his arms in a warm hug. He slowly stopped trembling and let her lead him to their bed. "It's been a very long day and I think we all need some rest. Computer, dim lights."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom entered the mess hall the next morning at 0730 by himself. He picked up a breakfast tray and a cup of coffee and sat at one of the tables by the view port. He was staring at the starscape and holding the coffee cup in his hands when a familiar voice startled him.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. And where is that lovely wife of yours?" Neelix asked with a smile on his face. 

"B'Elanna got called to engineering about an hour ago. She'll stop by for breakfast when she gets a break." Tom answered.

The Talaxian noted that Tom did not look as distressed as he had the morning before. "How was the talk with your family yesterday?"

"Actually, Neelix, it went better than I expected. My mother and older sister were there and I found out that I'm an uncle. My sister, Kathleen, had twins and they named the boy Thomas after me." Tom replied with a slight smile that even reached his eyes.

"An uncle, why that's grand, Tom." Neelix slapped Tom on the back. He then hesitated and asked quietly. "Did you get to speak with your father, Tom?"

Tom's smile faded momentarily, replaced by a wistful look. "Yes, we did get to talk for a very short time." Tom glanced away and whispered "He told me that he was proud of me and that he loved me." he looked back at Neelix with his eyes glistening.

Neelix placed his hand on Tom's shoulder as he leaned in close. "That's wonderful, Tom. I'm glad that you were able to speak with each other. One's family is to be treasured."

"Thank you, Neelix for encouraging me yesterday. You were right, he did reach back. I know it will take time for us to really communicate with each other but it was a good start." Tom started to eat his food and glanced up as Harry entered the room.

Harry noticed Tom at his table and picked up a tray. He selected some fruit, a large purple muffin, and coffee. He walked over and sat across from Tom. "How did your talk go yesterday, Tom?"

"It went well, Har. My mother looked older but happy. My sister, Moira was with her and my sister, Kathleen, just had twins." Tom replied.

"What about your father? Was he there?" Harry questioned.

Tom's face clouded over momentarily but then a small smile appeared. "Yeah, he was there. My sister made him sit down and talk. We apologized for things we'd both done. It'll take some time but I think we might be OK." Tom suddenly grinned widely. "How did Seven like your new composition?"

Harry blushed but a small smile spread to his eyes. "She liked it very much. She told me the mathematical undertones were appealing to her ear."

"Senior staff please report to my ready room." The Captain's voice came over the comm system. The two friends got up and put their trays in the recycler and headed for the corridor.

to be continued


	4. Coming Home

Three Minutes  
  
  
Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me.  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Coming Home

Owen Paris wiped the tears from his eyes as he returned his wife's warm embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been over seven years since he had seen his son. He had not attended the hearing when Tom was caught fleeing the Maquis base, but he had gone to the sentencing. Tom, his youngest child, had been sentenced to ten years at the Aukland Penal Colony in New Zealand. Hurt and anger fought in his mind as Tom was led out of the court room. The guards stopped in front of him and Tom had pleaded for forgiveness. The anger had won out and Owen told Tom that he had no son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He forgave me." Owen's voice barely a whisper as he clung to his wife.

"Of course, he did, dear. He loves you and he knows that you love him." Elizabeth gently gave her husband a kiss as their eldest daughter, Moira rejoined them in the study.

"Oh, Mom! He looks happy and so proud. B'Elanna looks beautiful and you could see how much she loves Tommy." Moira burst out. She thought back to the last time she had seen her younger brother looking so happy and proud..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kitchen door swung open and suddenly Moira felt herself being lifted off the floor by the strong arms of her brother. "Tommy, put me down, right now!" She demanded. She turned around as he lowered her to the floor. His face was flushed with excitement and his blue eyes sparkled.

"I got it, Sis. I'm going to be posted to the Enterprise!" Tom exclaimed as he grabbed her and spun her around.

He lowered her to the floor after she flashed him 'the look'. She had been able to control Tom's behavior since he was a toddler by simply glaring at him. "I thought that they didn't announce the postings for another two weeks?" she questioned.

"They don't but I just spent three hours with Commander Will Riker. He had me flying simulations at Starfleet Headquarters. He said that not only was he impressed by my Academy records but that he had never seen such inventive flying from a cadet before. He said that he would definitely recommend my posting to Captain Picard." Tom grinned at his sister as he flopped onto a chair at the kitchen table. His face shone with the pride in his flying abilities. Tom knew he was talented although he never boasted about his abilities.

"Tommy, that's great. I know how much you wanted to be on the Enterprise. Captain Picard is a great teacher. He spoke at my school several years ago about archeological digs. Did you know that he enjoys the past almost as much as you do?" Moira questioned.

"Yes, I'd heard that too. We'll have lots we can talk about when I'm on the bridge. I can't believe that I'm going to get the chance to pilot the Enterprise." The joy and eagerness was apparent in Tom's voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moira's thoughts returned to the present as she remembered sadly how Tom's dreams had crashed. Admiral Paris did not want anyone at Starfleet to accuse the Captains of favoritism due to his high position at Headquarters. He had transmitted an order to Jean-Luc Picard to refuse Tom's posting on the Enterprise. Tom had instead been posted to the Exeter which had been sent to a temporary base at Caldik Prime.

Her parents were still clinging to each other, overwhelmed by the experience they had just shared. She quietly approached them, not wanting to intrude. "Daddy, we have to get going. You promised to drop me off at the Mars transport station on your way to Starfleet, remember?" She needed to catch the transport for her archeological dig on Vulcan. She had taken a leave of absence when her sister, Kathleen had gone into labor. Now that the twins were here and she had gotten a chance to talk with her brother, she had to return to her work.

Owen gave his wife one more hug as she gently wiped the last of the tears from his face. He stood up, walked into the front hall, and picked up his daughter's travel case. "Let's go." he said in a voice gruff with emotion. Turning to Elizabeth he smiled. "I'll be home for dinner." _'Home. When was the last time Tom had been home.'_ Owen's thoughts turned back to the last time his son had been in their house............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen stood in the doorway blocking Tom's entrance into his home. "I told you at the hearing. I have no son. You've disgraced our family. You don't deserve the name Paris." he sternly crossed his arms in front of him.

"But, Dad. I have nowhere else to go." Tom pleaded with his father. He had not anticipated being cashiered out of Starfleet. He had come forward and told them the truth about Caldik Prime and he had been forced to resign his commission. He was out. He would no longer fly. Now, his father would not let him come home.

"Where you stay is not my problem any longer." Owen looked away, his eyes flashing a steel blue-gray.

"At least let me get some of my clothes." Tom asked quietly.

"I want you gone in one hour." Owen turned without looking and entered his study. He didn't see his son's face turn ashen. He didn't hear the whispered.   
I'm so sorry, Dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen's thoughts were brought back to the present by Moira calling him to hurry into their transport. Tom had packed and left in less than the hour granted him and had never set foot in their family home again. He wondered if his son would ever feel comfortable here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The past nine weeks had been relatively quiet in the Delta Quadrant. Tom had been able to introduce B'Elanna to his other sister, Kathleen, and his new niece and nephew when he received her call three weeks ago. The two women compared notes on pregnancies and B'Elanna got some tips on how to survive childbirth. They seemed to hit it off quickly. Kathleen even regaled B'Elanna with tales of Tom's childhood escapades, much to his embarrassment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom sat at the helm, still shaken from the close encounter with the Borg cube. Once again, they were so close to getting home, only to be thwarted. The nebula was filled with worm holes, one of which had to lead back to the Alpha Quadrant. Unfortunately, it was also filled with Borg cubes. Tom stifled a yawn unsuccessfully. He and B'Elanna had been up since 0400 with another occurrence of false labor. This was the fourth time in under two weeks. He agreed with his wife. He wanted the baby out now.

The Captain smiled at her helmsman. Chakotay had informed her of the latest early morning trip to sickbay. She had even entered the baby pool. The quiet on the bridge was broken by Tuvok's announcement about the Tachyon emissions indicating a temporal rift. They picked up weapons fire from the other side of the rift which appeared to be Klingon.

Tuvok announced. "There's a vessel coming through the rift."

"Klingon?" Chakotay asked.

"No. Federation." Came Tuvok's puzzled reply.

They were hailed and soon were face to face with an Admiral whose gray-blue eyes appeared familiar. She ordered them to close the rift and then looked down at the bridge crew and calmly announced. "I've come to bring Voyager home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a rather ordinary day, Owen Paris reported to Starfleet Headquarters. There, in a room full of high ranking officers, he spoke with Reginald Barclay. They watched the viewscreen as a wormhole opened up.

"What the hell is it?" Owen demanded.

Reg answered. "It's a transwarp aperture. It's less than a light year from Earth."

Owen ordered every ship in the area to converge on the wormhole's coordinates and to use whatever force was necessary to stop the Borg.

They all watched as the Borg cube exploded and a small shape emerged from within. 

Suddenly, Voyager was before them. Owen hailed them and was soon looking at the bridge crew. He glanced down at the helm and cobalt blue eyes met cobalt blue eyes. Tom looked away, overcome with emotion.

And, on a rather ordinary day, Owen Paris's son, his youngest child, came home.

THE END


End file.
